deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
Resources are supplies used by the player's party while traveling. There are 6 types of resources; three travel resources and three battle resources. Supplies Food Food.png FOOD2.png FOOD3.png FOOD4.png FOOD5.png FOOD6.png FOOD7.png FOOD8.png The party consumes food on a daily basis. Each human survivor eats a maximum of 2 food per day (the Sumo Wrestler and survivors with the Gourmand trait eat 3), while pets only eat 1 per day. If each survivor eats the maximum amount of food in a day, that is considered a decent meal, which will raise a survivor's morale by 1 if they are currently below 2. If there is not enough food to give everyone a decent meal, the group will conserve food by only eating half as much, although their morale will decrease. A complete lack of food will drop morale, significantly. Food is also the currency of the post-apocalyptic world due to its scarcity, and it can be used to buy weapons, supplies, and skill training from traders. Food is most commonly found in kitchens of homes and buildings that sell food and groceries such as Grocery Stores and Restaurants. A survivor with the Ultrafit perk will start with some food. Medical Medicalsupplies.png medicine2.png medicine3.png medicine 4.png Medical supplies are used by survivors with medical skills to treat wounds. The number of medical supplies needed to heal a wound depends on the medical skill of the survivor who uses them. With a medical skill of six, only one supply of medical is needed per wound healed. A character with Maximum medical can also "improvise" to heal wounds if no medical supplies are left. Otherwise, a medical stat of one or lower will result in the use of four medical supplies per hitpoint recovered. Medical supplies are most commonly found in bathrooms of homes and buildings where medical supplies would be obviously abundant, such as hospitals, clinics, and pharmacies. A survivor with the Health Care perk will start with some medical supplies. Gasoline Gasoline is a resource that is used to fuel vehicles. A certain amount is used every unit of time depending on the type of the car. Larger and faster cars will use more gas than smaller and slower cars. Gasoline can also be used by some weapons as ammunition, including the flamethrower, chainsaw, and weed whacker. Gasoline is most commonly found in Gas Stations and places with wrecked vehicles, such as tunnels and Junkyards. Ammunition Ammunition is a basic component to using firearms and the shooting skill; each time a gun is fired, it uses up ammunition. There are three different types of ammunition that different firearms are able to use. A survivor with the Gun Collector perk will start with a handful of ammo. Ammunition can most commonly be found in Gun Shops and Bullet-Ridden Houses, for example, as well as small amounts in houses and Yall-Marts. Bullets Bullets are the most common type of ammunition and are represented by a blue bullet. A common trait of firearms that use bullets is that they are generally weaker than rifles and shotguns, but some may fire faster. Weapons that utilize bullets include: Pistol, Dolt 45, Snubnose Revolver, Silenced Pistol, Uzi, and Ded9. Shells Shotgun shells are used by shotguns, firearms that are able to fire multiple shots in one pull of the trigger. Shotguns can be handled by survivors with lower shooting skills because of their ability to damage zombies in groups. Weapons that utilize shells include: Shotgun, Double Barrel Shotgun, Slug Shotgun, Quiet Shotgun, Automatic Shotgun, and Big Dawg. Rounds Rifle rounds are a type of rarer ammunition that are used with firearms in the rifle category. Generally, weapons that use rifle ammo have excellent damage and piercing abilities. Weapons that utilize rounds include: Cowboy Rifle, Hunting Rifle, Sniper Rifle, AK-47, and Minigun.__FORCETOC__ Category:Resources